dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dium
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 10 and a member of Team Universe 10. Appearance Dium is a green parrot-like humanoid who has wings instead of human-like arms. His eyes are purple and he wears a red and yellow hat. His outfit consists of a white tank top with red line and a purple and red skirt attached along a black belt and a pair of red shoes. Personality He is reckless and bit over confident against his opponents such as Universe 7. When his universe is about to be erased, he, like the rest of his teammates closes his eyes and accepts his fate. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga While Krillin, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Gohan are recovering from witnessing the erasure of Universe 9, Dium flies toward the group and launched his Fire Breath at Krillin, only for it to be deflected by Gohan back at Dium, who dodged it and then fired another Fire Breath at the group, who jumped out the way of the attack. Krillin then fired his Destructo Disc Triple Blade at him which injures Dium's wing and is then knocked out by Roshi's Max Power Kamehameha, resulting in him getting knocked off the arena and sent back into the ring with his superiors as Rumush scolded him for losing as Dium apologized for it. After all of his teammates were knocked out of the arena, the Omni-Kings erased Dium alongside the rest of Universe 10 as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Dium is later revived with the rest of Universe 10 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power He can fire a Ki Blast which threatens Krillin, however it is destroyed by Gohan. He is easily beaten when his wing is damaged by one of Krillin's Destructo Disc Triple Blade and then he is blasted off the ring by Master Roshi's MAX Power Kamehameha. In the manga, he was effortlessly overwhelmed and beaten by Android 17. Dium is physically strong enough to lift Napapa. Later, he was defeated after 17 shot him down with a finger beam. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - Like Rylibeu, Dium is an expert in air combat and air raid, and he is able to dodge (at least being not damaged fatally) three Destructo Discs by Krillin. *'Fire Breath' - Dium appears to be able to emit a massive fire ball from his mouth. It slowly rotates and has a slow speed than most other projectiles/ranged attacks by other participants of the Tournament of Power. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - Dium is able to shoot a red beam from his mouth. This attack seems to be somewhat flammable especially when it hits on substances. Voice Actors *Japanese: Naoki Tatsuta *Funimation dub: John Burgmeier *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wilken Mazzei **Portugal dub: Quimbé *Latin American Spanish dub: Héctor Estrada *Italian dub: Riccardo Peroni *Polish dub: Jarosław Domin Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Dium vs. Gohan *Dium vs. Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, & Master Roshi *Dium vs. Krillin, & Master Roshi (Max Power) ;Manga *Dium vs. Android 17 *Dium vs. Rabanra *Dium vs. Android 17 Trivia *Dium's name comes from elements such as , . Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased